Beast Within
by nightbird41
Summary: A boy in New York City named, Joey Ryuu, believes that no one in the world cares if he died or alive. Then one day a white wolf he never seen before, will risk everything to protect him. What will happen now that someone cares?


**Beast Within**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Wolves Are Not All Bad**

**Joey's P.O.V.**

"**Breaking News! This just in, there is three wolves in the city! Warning these wolves have been known to be viscous and might attack, So be careful if you must go outside. This is channel 47 news logging off." My older brother Neji, Turned off the TV.**

"**Looks like we should be careful then." He said looking over at me. I stood up from the couch and nodded. "Yeah I hear wolves have been killing people lately." He nodded. "Yeah. You never know they might want you to be there next target." He smirked. I glared at him then smirked.**

"**Who knows they might be after women and with your long hair you might be their next target." He glared at me. "Ok shut up and lets go to school before we are late." I went up stairs and got dressed in the school's uniform. Then there was a knock on my bed room door.**

"**Come in." I said fixing my tie. "Come On Joey we are going to be late." My twin brother said running in and running out with his book bag. I grabbed my bag then went out to the car. "Joey your hair is messy." My younger brother Fayt said.**

**I fixed my blond hair and put on my black sunglasses. All of us wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants with white sneakers.**

**Neji the one who is driving the car, is the eldest of all of us. He is 18 with long dark chocolate hair and silver/Lavender eyes. Yes you guess it, My older Brother is THE Neji Hyuga. My twin Brother Nathen is 17 and is 3 minutes older then me. He has silver eyes and has white hair but puts temporary blond die in his hair so, no one thinks he is a old man.**

**Then there is Fayt the youngest of us all. He is 16, has Brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is adopted and is very childish. While we were driving through the city I noticed something on the top of a water tower when I looked out my window. '**_**What's that?**_**' Then a building covered my view of the water tower.**

"**What is it Joey?" Nathen asked looking out my window. "Its nothing. I just thought I saw something on the water tower." I said looking back. "On the Water tower? Nothing can get up there but birds." Neji said. I looked at him. "It was too big to be a bird." Fayt looked at me with a big smile. "Then We should go back and check it out!"**

'_**That's not a bad idea but Neji might not let us.**_**' "No. we are going to be late for school." Neji said looking back at us then back to the road. '**_**Knew it.**_**' "Come on Neji don't you want to know what that was!" Fayt asked grabbing Neji's chair. "No. now sit back down." Fayt sat back down and started to pout and leaned on the window. He then mumbled. "Jerk." Neji looking in the mirror at Fayt with a cold glare. "What was that?" Fayt sat up and smiled a scared smile. "Nothing! Hehehe…"**

**After what seemed like a long drive we finally arrived at school. When I walked to my locker I heard people were whispering about the wolves wondering how they got into New York and that the wolves should be killed. I looked at them.**

"**They don't need to be killed they should be sent to the zoo or released in the wild." The older looking one looked at me. "No they should be killed! They killed at least 20 to 30 people last week!" That surprised me. **_**30 people? Why would wolves attack humans?**_** The guy grabbed my shirt. "You think we should allow these monsters to kill more people!"**

**I glared at him then punched him, making him drop me and stumble back. "Don't Touch me." The younger looking friend ran over to the older one. "Are you ok!" He glared at me. "Bastard! What the hell is the matter with you!" I smirked. **_**Looks like I'm in for a fight perfect just what I wanted.**_** They both charged me and I got ready to kick one then all a sudden someone screamed.**

**We all stopped and saw a huge crowd running down the hall I grabbed someone's arm. "Hey what's going on!" She looked terrified. "There is a wolf in the class room!" She ripped her arm away from me and ran off. "In the classroom? How the?" I ran to the class room everyone ran away from.**

**I open the door and in the dark corner of the room stepped out a growling black wolf. It started creeping closer and closer. I was froze in fear. **_**Why the hell did I run here!**_** The wolf jumped towards me. I gasped then turned around and ran for my life with the wolf close behind. I ran and ran then finally ran to an alley.**

**I grabbed my knees panting. "I can't Believe that wolf was in the school. How did it get there?" After a minute or two I stood up and peeked around the corner. **_**Good looks like it gave up. **_**Then I heard growling behind me. **_**Spoke too soon. **_**I looked behind me and there stood a grey wolf. **_**Fuck another one!**_

**It charged at me and I ran. I ran where ever my legs took me. Well I should have thought because when I got to the park the black wolf was there. I stopped running and looked behind me panting. **_**Just as I thought the other one was still following me.**_** They both circled around me, growling. **_**Is this it? Am I going to die? Well I don't care no one cares anyway. **_**I closed my eyes and the black wolf jumped at me.**

**Then I heard a wolf's yelp. My eyes shoot open and there in front of me was a white wolf with purple eyes and purple markings on its right side. Blood dripped from its left side and it looked at me then to the black wolf and growled. **_**Is this wolf protecting me? **_**The gray wolf jumped at me then the white one pinned it to the floor flashing it terrifying teeth. The black wolf pounced the white one biting the back of its neck.**

**The white wolf bit the front leg of the black one then the gray one bit the white one's back leg with so much power I heard a loud pop. The white wolf yelped then the black wolf bit its stomach then threw it to the side. They both turned to me with blood dripping from there mouth and teeth. **_**This is it I'm a goner.**_

**I looked at the unconscious white wolf now tainted in its own blood. I turned around and ran as fast I could. I ran and hide behind the biggest tree I could panting. I heard the faint sound of sirens meaning the police are on there way. **_**I need to get to the road. **_**I stood up but as soon as I did the black wolf rammed me into the tree and jumped back.**

**I coughed up blood and looked at the wolves. They walked closer flashing their teeth then stopped and the white wolf jumped in front of me growling a more threatening growl this time. **_**This wolf what is up with it, is it insane? Why does it protect someone like me? **_**The black wolf jumped at the white one. The white one jumped back dodging the bite then pounced the black one biting it neck.**

**The gray one jumped at the white wolf then the white wolf let go and the gray one ran into the black one. The white one jumped on both of them and bit the gray one's leg then clawed the black one's snout. They both yelped then the black one bit the white wolf's front paw making it jump back. They stood back up and the white one growled again. **_**My guess is its trying to stop them from attacking me.**_

**Then I heard people running towards us. The black and gray wolf turned around and ran as fast as they could, which was fast. The white wolf looked at me and then limped over then flinched. A gun shoot went off and the wolf fell to the floor with a bullet wound in its head and a lot of blood gushing out.**

"**We got it sir and the boy is safe." I looked to my left and saw a man on the ground with a sniper rifle in hand. 3 FBI men ran over to the wolf. Then the sniper walked over to me. "Are you alright?" I glared at him and stood up. "No I'm not ok! You just killed the wolf that just saved my life! How am I suppose to be ok!"**

**He looked at the wolf then to me. "It seems your fine. Take the wolf and lets leave!" They picked up the wolf and left then one of them escorted me to the school. On the drive there I couldn't help but think about the wolf that died because it protected me. **_**I never want anyone to die protecting me ever again. From this point on I don't need anyone's help.**_

_**Hi! This is a story I had for a long time and sorry if I might have messed up. Its late and I have to head to bed now. =) Thanks for reading! I will upload the next chapter yeah! Neji Hyuga is off of Naruto I don't own that character I just love Neji XD. Those who keep reading will notice some more Naruto characters might come into my story. That's cause they are all cool lol ^_^.  
**_


End file.
